Guilty As Charged
by Tabula0-oRasa
Summary: Spike and Buffy have been together in the same house for a while, when Spike gets charged guilty, can their relationship make it through?


Prologue

Spike watched teary-eyed as Spike was set across the front of the glowing police car. She held his leather coat around her, watching him be pummeled against the cold hood. The chubby police officer made the last click of the hand-cuffs, and slid Spike into the backseat. Spike looked to Buffy, giving her a sad smile as the door shut in front of him. He watched the blond stand on his porch and wave weakly. The two locked eyes until a woman officer lead her over to her car to ask her about the incident.

"So you say you didn't know William had anything to do with the fight?" She asked, pulling out a small notepad.

"No, no. And it's Spike. His name is Spike.." She said wiping the last tears from her face. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, we got a call from a desperate shop owner. He said to have seen a fight start in front of his shop. The were three men. Spike was one of them." She finished.

Buffy looked at her feet and said nothing. Spike had said he was off the street. How could he do this to her? "Ma'am, may I ask what you were doing at his residence?"

She looked up, "Yeah, uh-huh. I live here along with him."

"Are you to married, Ms. Summers?"

"No, just together." The officer nodded. "Okay, we'll call you and tell you what goes on. Have a safe night." Buffy nodded thanking the woman. She got into her car, and drove along the same path as the first car. Buffy watched as another tear fell on to the dirty road.

------------------

Spike slumped in the torn chair, as the officer stood before him. "We're gonna keep you overnight, alright Spike?"

"Whatever suits." The bleach blond said, twirling a lighter between his fingers.

"We'll have that." The chubby man said and took the lighter. Spike stood up and stretched.

"Don't I get my phone call?"

"Yeah, alright. Just one though." The man said and took Spike down the dim hallway. He passed the empty cell where he'd be staying and took a deep breath. He reached the phone and the officer told him he'd be just down the hall. The blond nodded and put the phone to his ear. He slowly dialed the number and waited while the phone rang.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Said a soft voice. Spike smiled visioning Buffy.

"Hey, pet."

Buffy jumped up excitedly, "Spike, oh my god are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a few bruises from when that git slammed me against the hood." He rubbed his purple forehead. "I'll be fine."

"What are they doing to you? Are you coming home?" She asked frantically.  
"Nah, they want to keep me here, love. Just to straighten things out…" He said, trailing off.

"Spike.." Buffy lowered her voice. "You didn't actually get into that fight did you?" She heard Spike breath out slowly.

"Yeah, love. I did."

Her heart sunk, what the hell? Spike, her enemy for so many years. A year ago she would've been glad he was going to jail, but now all she wanted was to erase the past night. "And I'm going to confess."

"Spike, Spike, no you can't. You didn't do it!" Buffy yelled, tears forming at the rim of her eyes."

The platinum blond thumped his head against the wall, killing himself inside. "I know, I'm sorry Buffy. I just, just want to get it over with." He said softly to her. Nearing tears himself. "I'm so sorry, pet. I'm so sorry." He said, feeling his voice crack.

"Spike, I'll be there with you, through this entire thing, I'll be there. Forever and ever. How long it takes, I'll be there. You know why? I love you."

Spike felt his heart jump, "You too, love." He said, catching the eye of the officer. "Mr. Chubby says it's the end of my phone time, "Call you later?"

"I think I might stop by tomorrow, the trial's coming up, it'll be better to see you in person."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

------------------

The lawyer ushered for Spike to stand up alongside him, and the blond reluctantly stood. It was strange, Buffy thought, seeing him in a tux. He wore nice black pants and shoes, a white wife beater and an unbuttoned red shirt. Over the two he wore a black blazer, unbuttoned as well. His platinum hair was slicked back, and Buffy knew he was sexy with whatever he wore.

He took a deep breath, so did Buffy who sat behind him. He glanced back at her, giving her a small smile. But part of Spike was broken, his heart sunk. He was guilty. He was going to be away from her inside that terrible cold cell.

"William Lee, you have been charged of disturbing the peace and unruly violence on public grounds. The courts decides you.." The two blonds gulped down the large knots in their throats.

"Guilty."

------------------

Spike winced at the words, and Buffy put her face in her small hands. The lawyer next to Spike gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, saying softly, "I'm sorry." Spike just stood there, then looked back up at the old judge.

"You will be sent to the state penitentiary for five years with a chance of parole." The man straightened his papers and neatly laid them back on the desk. "Court adjourned." Two guards slowly advanced on Spike, as he turned to face Buffy. He held her close, giving her a tight hug. He broke from her, and brought her head to his. He kissed her softly on the forehead and turned back guiltily to the two hefty men. He gave her a soft wave before the guards put him in cuffs.

"I love you, Buffy." The blonde said to her softly.

"You too. I'll wait for you Spike."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Always."

Chapter 1

The petite blond made her way down the dim hallway. Her shoes made small taps on the cement floor. She followed the guard in front of her, ignoring the dog whistles coming from all around her. The two entered a small room with a table and a window. Through the window she could she a small wooden chair and a room identical to the one she was in. On the table was a black phone. Billy, the guard told her that the phone was how she was going to communicate with Spike. Spike would enter the other room shortly.

The bleach blond was slowly entered the room and glowed when he saw Buffy, it had only been a week since he had seen her last, but it was great to see her again. His hair was a mess of small curls, his big black boots out of place with the orange attire he was wearing. He sat down and gave the girl a sad smile.

"Oh Spike," The blonde held back tears. "It's been so hard without you, I can't handle not touching you for five years!" She said frantically, allowing a single tear to fall from her face.

Spike hated the fact that he couldn't wipe away her tears, but kept calm for her sake. "Buffy, trust me, it'll be okay. We'll get through this." He blew her a kiss and she smiled. "See, you're already smiling again. Hey, I'll probably get parole, and then you and me we'll get through this good as new!"

Buffy felt her tears slowly wash away and she placed a small hand on the glass. Spike raised his as well and slowly touched hers through the thin glass. Buffy felt a touch on her shoulder, and instantly dropped her hand. Spike got the same touch, and dropped his as well. "Time's up." The two guards said in unison. The two blonds slowly left the identical tables and waved sad goodbyes to each other. They were practically pulled to each of their doors and the short visit was over.

------------------

Spike entered his cell and the guard locked it behind him, leaving Spike with his cellmate, Randy. He found the buff man snickering as Spike sat on his bed, putting his head in his hands. "What're you laughing at?"

"Isn't it obvious." Spike shook his head, confused, "You."

"What? Me? Why me?" Spike asked in disbelief.

The buff man just smiled for a moment. "That woman's perfect, blond, petite, hot, she could get Brad Pitt if she tried hard enough. Yet, she's with you. Now you're in jail, an even worse kind of level. I don't think that she's gonna settle for a jail bird of all people. Take it or leave it, you two are done."

Halfway through the speech Spike had stood up, by the end his fist was at the man's jaw line. The man fell straight to the floor before leaping up and hitting Spike hard in the stomach. The brawl continued until a guard broke it up. "Neither of you are going to have a chance of parole!"


End file.
